Conquering Philophobia
by RastonCMPG
Summary: Set after the kiss in "A Whole Other Hole." (Alternate ending) May contain some fluffy bits. DISCLAIMER - IF I OWNED OITNB DO YOU REALLY THINK POUSSEY AND TAYSTEE WOULD NOT BE TOGETHER? (The girls may have slighly better grammar due to my prose - Sorry) Enjoy :) (I accidently originally uploaded a chapter from my criminal minds fic... I have corrected that - sorry!)


"All this pee-hole business... Like what the fuck else don't I know? I've been living all these years and never even looked at my own damn vajayjay! What other surprises is my body going to spring on me?" Taystee asked her best friend Poussey, who was half listening and painting her friend's toenails.

"I mean, have you looked at these feet ever? Like I don't want to scare you, but I'm not sure this one right here's a toe." Poussey replied, wiggling the smallest toe on Taystee's left foot.

"Shut up." Taystee dismissed, kicking her foot out of Poussey's surprisingly warm hands.

"No, the little one, it don't look right!" Taystee lifted her head to inspect her toes while Poussey carried on talking. "Could be a pencil eraser... Old piece of Jerky." Poussey chuckled at her own joke.

"Leave my feet alone!" Taystee demanded, her smile stretching from ear to ear. She was momentarily stunned by how beautiful her friend looked when she laughed, but quickly dismissing the feeling, glad the blush didn't show on her dark skin.

"Yo, I'm done anyway." Poussey smiled, moving up the bed to sit next to Taystee "Checkout my masterpiece." Taystee wiggled her toes, laughing at the mishmash of colour she saw.

"What? That's a hot ass mess!"

"It's abstract, yo."

"You're only supposed to paint the nail, not the skin. Fuck!"

"Look, all innovators have their work criticised at first. Appreciation will come... I'll give you time." Poussey assured, laying back on the pillow and closing her eyes.

"I already got time; Time _and_ a shit pedicure!" Jefferson replied, beginning to tickle her best friend.

"No!Stop! You're going to mess it up!" Poussey gasped through her squeals, curling herself into a ball. "Stop!I hate tickling! No! No! Uncle! UNCLE! I can't breathe!" Poussey lifted her hand to her mouth, turning away from Taystee as best she could as the other woman laid down.

After a few seconds she calmed down enough to breathe and roll over; shocked but not complaining as her lips connected with Taystee's, almost engulfing them. Both women's eyes fluttered shut. Poussey couldn't believe how wonderful Taystee's lips: Soft, delicious and way better than she could have ever imagined - She had wanted this since she realised she was in love with the woman, and wouldn't have believed it was happening if she wasn't bound in the moment. Taystee was scared - absolutely terrified of the feelings she was feeling when she kissed her friend. She didn't want to pull away because she could not believe how amazing it felt to let all her sexual frustration out, at least that's what she told herself she was doing, however she didn't want to use Poussey this way.

Poussey pushed herself forward slightly, using the wall behind her as a propeller, and allowed herself to melt into Taystee's mouth, sure the other woman was feeling the same way. Taystee allowed herself one more second of Poussey's delicious lips before slowly, regretfully pulling away. The women opened their eyes and Taystee was unbelievably frightened when she saw the love in Poussey's gorgeous, brown eyes. The smaller woman smiled at the recent experience, however already missing Taystee's lips on hers. Poussey laid back on the bed, looking at her best friend's plump, smooth, moist lips.

"I'm sorry, P." Taystee whispered, pushing her head into the pillow to banish all thoughts of kissing Poussey again. The other woman quickly diverted her gaze, knowing what was coming and knowing that it would surely make her cry if she saw the sincerity in her best friend's eyes. "We've been through this." Poussey turned her head away, her mouth slightly agape as she tried to process what was happening.

"I know." The inmate said finally, deciding what she saw on the ceiling was incredibly interesting. Taystee rubbed her lips together, biting one of them to stop herself screaming out at what she herself was saying.

"I'm not..."

"I know." Poussey repeated, still looking at the ceiling. She swallowed, choking back her tears.

"Maybe we could... Cuddle for a minute?" Taystee nodded, smiling at her own suggestion, partially excited to feel the other woman's body on her own.

"Yeah..." Poussey breathed dejectedly, rolling over and trying to put the current situation out of her mind as far as was possible as she felt the younger woman's arms wrap around her.


End file.
